7 Things
by playing-soldiers
Summary: In which England recalls his break up with France and lists off the 7 things he hated the most...FrUK. Human names used. Hint of AmeCan.
1. You're Vain

Arthur Kirkland couldn't help but think of his past relationship whenever it was rainy out.

After all, he _was_ dumped outside in the rain by his long time boyfriend Francis Bonnefoy.

Today, the flashbacks started almost instantly when the raindrops started pattering down onto the patio outside of Arthur's home, and he had to sit down to take it all in, physically pained by it all...

Francis stood in front of his mirror as Arthur lay on his bed, flipping through a book. Looking up, obviously irritated, Arthur asked, "Are you almost done, frog? We were supposed to meet up with Alfred and Matthew ages ago!"

The blue eyed French man looked at him from the corner of his eye, "I'm trying to figure out whether I should go with my hair up or my hair down, but both look so _magnifique_ on me!" Francis stroked his stubble thoughtfully, carefully pulling all his hair together at the nape of his neck and making a face at himself.

Arthur thought his boyfriend was completely too conceited. He looked fine. He _always _looked fine. In fact, to Arthur, he looked _perfect!_

That was not enough for Francis, it seemed.

Turning, Francis gave Arthur an exasperated look, "Aren't you going to tell me which looks best?"

"I don't care if your hair is up, down, fashioned in a mohawk, or slicked back like Ludwig Beilschmidt's. You look stunning as you are." The Brit replied blatantly. He sat up, dog earring a page in his book and placing it down carefully. He knew his words probably wouldn't mean much to his boyfriend, but maybe it would get him to _hurry the bloody hell up._

"Aw, _mon amour_, you're words are the sweetest. But, we must fix this dilemma _tout de suite_!"

That statement had Arthur on his feet instantly, approaching the busied Frenchman. He wrapped his arms around Francis' waist, burying his face in his fine smelling hair, "Francis Bonnefoy. You are _far _too vain for your own good."

Francis turned in the encirclement of Arthur's arms and they were face to face, Francis' long fingers gripping Arthur's belt loops gently and pulling the green eyed man closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes, Francis' holding warmth and Arthur's holding honesty and a little bit of annoyance.

Stubble brushed against Arthur's cheek as Francis kissed him, Arthur's hands snaking their way up to Francis' hair, combing through it gently.

It was because of Francis' vanity that he missed out on lunch with his brother on one of his rare visits…


	2. Your Games

Arthur absolutely _knew_ that Francis was at home.

Yet, his overly self-involved French boyfriend was claiming to be out and about with his two friends, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carreido.

The fishiest part about the whole thing? Arthur was at Francis' house, having forgotten an important textbook on his table and he could clearly see through the window that Francis had a guest...a _female_ guest.

Arthur went home, pissed off and in need to vent.

When Arthur confronted him about it, Francis feigned hurt, wondering why Arthur would accuse him of such things.

He said it wasn't like him to play "such games" with Arthur's heart.

In the end, Arthur forgave him. It was silly of him to assume that Francis was cheating on him just because a woman was over his house, wasn't it?

The next time it happened, Arthur was on his way to the library. He had run out of reading material and called his boyfriend to ask him to accompany him.

Francis declined, saying he had a migraine and that he needed to rest at home away from the crowds.

So, when Arthur saw him at the outdoor patio of _their favorite cafe_, talking to a young, dark skinned girl with pigtails that looked _very_ familiar, Arthur quickly rushed into the crowd so that his boyfriend would not see him.

Again, he brought up the incident with his boyfriend, and this time he feigned frustration, claiming that Arthur was just getting jealous of seeing him near another woman.

Of course, Francis was right again. It was just Arthur's jealousy getting the better of him.

Francis was completely faithful to Arthur in everyway possible.

But, why did he keep seeing Francis with that dark skinned girl?


	3. You're Insecure

Kiku Honda bumped into Arthur at the park.

Francis had gone to get himself and Arthur hot chocolate, leaving Arthur alone.

Arthur was trying to find a bench when he saw the dark haired prodigy, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. "Kiku!" Arthur called, waving erratically at the Japanese boy. Two brown, startled eyes met Arthur's emerald and seemed to smile at him. Walking over quickly, he bowed in greeting, speaking gently "Herro, Arthur-san. It has be a rong time since I rast saw you. How is Francis?"

Arthur smiled at his old friend. He still couldn't pronounce his L's, now matter how long he had been in America. They still sounded like R's.

"Oh, he's fine. He's with me today, but he went to go get us some hot chocolate. It's quite chilly outside."

Kiku nodded in agreement.

They got to talking about Kiku's boyfriend Heracles and about how they both were doing in college.

Francis returned after a little while, two hot chocolates in his hands. Kiku bowed to Francis, "Herro Francis, it has been a whire." Francis gave him a reproachful look, "Yes, it has been."

Francis hurried Arthur off quickly, leaving Kiku on a lie of meeting someone for lunch.

"Francis, what are you doing?"

"Am I not _smart_ enough for you, Arthur? Is that why you were talking to Kiku? Does he meet your _standards_, unlike me?" Francis asked him heatedly, his eyes sad and angry and a whole mix of emotions.

Arthur knitted his eyebrows together, "What? No! Of course not! He's an old friend from high school, you know that. I have absolutely no interest in him whatsoever! Besides, we both have boyfriends!"

"You have been so jealous of my going out lately! Is this punishment? Just because I speak to a few friends and meet them for lunch or supper you go and start talking to Kiku Honda?"

Francis' claim was absolutely ridiculous! He sounded so insecure about their relationship!

"Absolutely not! Francis, what are you saying? You're making it out to be like I was going to elope with him to Europe and never return!"

"You could very well be planning that! I don't know what you're doing on some days. When you tell me you're working on an essay, maybe you're with him!"

Arthur felt his face flush in anger, "Oh, so it's okay for _you_ to be out and about with some dark skinned floozy and I can't even say hello to a friend I haven't seen since high school? That makes _complete _sense, Francis!"

Arthur went home feeling bitter towards Francis' newly acquired insecurity.


End file.
